Depositing cash or checks is often problematic for customers of banks that lack many braches within a particular city, or lack many branches in multiple cities and states. This problem may especially arise with customers who often move residences or travel. If the customer's bank does not have a branch close to the customer's location, the customer may have to mail in a check deposit, wire cash to their bank account, or just hold on to the cash for an extended period of time until they can find a branch location. Also, even if there is a branch location close to the customer, it may be difficult to find and involve the customer calling their bank or going on-line to fond branch location nearby, if any. Among other problems, this inconvenience may result in lost time, increased risk in misplacing or losing the cash or check, and lost interest for the customer and bank.
In this regard, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome shortcomings of the prior art.